The misadventures of ty the tasmanian tiger
by MysticalChaosX
Summary: Ty and his friends discover that cass has broken out of jail. So they set off on an chaotix/weird adventure to cassopolis.
1. The start of the adventure

**As soon as i noticed there was a ty the tasmanian tiger fanfiction thing, i got an idea for a story**.

**The misadventures of ty the tasmanian tiger! By me**

Ty sat boredly on the coach of bush rescue Hq, Talking to his almost dim-witted girlfriend shazza, and his brother who used to work for cass, sly. "Anyone else have a weird feeling that something weird is about to happen?" Ty asked. Sly, and shazza looked a little confused. "No, i doubt anything's gonna happen" Sly said. Suddenly Nellie, one of sly's friends who worked for bush rescue ran in, and said. "Bad news cass just broke out of prison!". Ty looked at sly and said. "Told ya something weird was gonna happen". "I hate you" Sly responded annoyed.

They all went to the jail, and saw that there was a hole blown through the wall. "Whoa look it's a huge hole!" Shazza said pointing to the hole making herself sound like a total weirdo. "Shazza i think cass being gone is more important" Nellie said Looking at the hole "But now that you mention it that is a pretty big hole". "Forget about the dang hole already!" Sly yelled. Everyone frozed and looked at him. "What?" He said. "Nothing" Everyone said. Sly sighed, aparently everyone was more interested in the big hole in the wall, instead of the fact that cass was gone. "Does anybody else but nellie see that cass is gone!" Sly said in an annoyed tone.

"What? Cass is gone" Everyone said they all looked and said. "Oh cass is gone!". SLy groaned he couldn't believe they didn't notice. Ty suddenly grabbed sly and pulled him over to where shazza, and nellie were. "You really had to pull me over here?" Sly said in an annoyed tone again. "Yes" Ty said. Sly clenched his fist which caused shazza's eyes to widen. "No sly!" Nellie said holding sly back. "Anyway since were done with that i think we should find cass" Ty said. Nellie, shazza, and sly were silent for a moment but, suddenly burst out laughing. "What it could work?" Ty said "For some odd reason he's always in cassopilos". They stopped laughing. "Oh i guess your right never thought of that" Nellie said. "So you guys in?" Ty said.

"Oh fine i'm in" Sly said. "Me too" Nellie said. "I guess so" Shazza said. "Then let's get going" Ty said walking off. The others looked at eachother but followed him. A few minutes later they were at the entrance to some forest that was nearby. "Wait! Why are are we here?" Nellie, and sly said at the same time. "Shazza said there is a way to cassopolous through here" Ty said. "But wouldn't it be easier just to go to the beach since it's near there" Sly said. "Sly, that would make no sense" Ty said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Sly groaned he swore shazza, and ty could be such idiots at times. They went into the forest even though it would of made more sense to go to the beach and go from there but, if he didn't follow there would be a fight and someone would of got hurt. Shazza was left reading map (Which she didn't notice was upside down). "Shazza are you sure this is the right way?" Ty asked a little worried. "Yeah, i'm sure i know how to read a map" shazza said. They stopped for a second and looked around. "Wait, where are we?" Nellie said nervosuly. "were almost there don 't worry" Shazza said. Sly knew they were going the rwrong way he just wanted to see if they would notice.

After a few more minutes of walking shazza stopped. "Wait, something's not right here" She said. "You know i had a feeling you were gonna say that" Sly said. "Whataya mean?" Shazza said. Sly just sighed flipped over the map. Nellie, and ty's eyes widdened. "The map was upside down!" They yelled. "Oops i guess i didn't notice" Shazza said. "You do realize were gonna kill you right?" Ty asked. "Say what?" Shazza said. Nellie, and sly looked at eachother. "Were not killing her but, feel free to hit her" Nellie said. "You are no fun nellie" Sly said putting his boomarang back.

Ty glared at her, and said. "Shazza". "Should i run?" She asked nellie, and sly. "They looked at eachother and nodded. "Aaaahhhh" Shazza screamed and ran. "Get back here!" Ty screamed. Sly, and Nellie burst out laughing. "Stop laughing!" Shazza yelled. "No!" sly said. Nellie just kept laughing. Unfortunately they didn't notice that ty, and shazza stopped and were staring at something behind them. "Wait why'd you stop?" Nellie said. "Behind you" They said. "There's nothing behind us" Sly said. "No really there;'s something there" Shazza said. "Yeah right" Sly responded but just when he was going to continue something grabbed him, and pulled him up. He looked up to see a giant spider. "Holy crud!" Nellie screamed. Shazza stood there frozen in fear.

"Sly! I'll save you!" Ty yelled grabbing his boomarang. "Well hurry up" Sly yelled. Ty threw his boomarang. The boomarang hit the leg that sly was in causing it to fall off. Nellie rushed over to sly and helped him up. "Are you okay?" She said. "Yeah i'm okay" He responded. Ty threw the boomarang again causing it to oddly enough to blow up, and make guts go everywhere. "Good it's gone" ty said. "Ty!" He heard the others yell. He turned around to see that some of the guts had hit them. "Oh, sorry about that" Ty said a little embarassed. 'Anyway we have to find the right way" Nellie said grabbing the map, and observing it.

"It's gotta be that way" Sly said pointing to the south "But we'll have to watch our step". They looked around and said. "Definately". They went the otherway hoping to find the right way, Which they kinda did shazza led them the worng way as soon as they found the entrance. "Shazza your getting us lost again!" Sly, ty, and nellie said angrely. "No i'm not!" Shazza said. They all sighed, and looked around and didn't see anything familiur. "Were completely lost, we'll never find cassopolis" Ty thought.

**Okay so they're should be more humor in the next chapter, i'm not sure when i'll update depends on how busy i am. Anyway read and review and don't review if you don't like it.**

**See ya!**


	2. An adventure through the forest

**Okay so here's the second chapter! of the misadventures of ty the tasmanian tiger!**

"Shazza i think were really lost" Nelli pointed out for the fifth time since they started walking. "Were not lost i know i'm reading the map right this time" Shazza said confidently. Ty and sly wanted nothing to do with telling shazza she was lost because it would get kinda dangerous.

Suddenly Nellie stopped and looked around. "What is it Nellie?" Ty asked. "Has anyone else seen that tree before?" She asked. They all looked at the tree. "Yes that's the tree we marked so we would know where were going" Shazza said. "Shazza, that means we went in a circle!" Sly said clenching his fist. SHazza's eyes widened, she jumped behind ty and said. "Ty save me sly wants to beat me up!". 

"But if i save you i'll get beat up!" Ty objected. He looked at nellie and said. "Nellie you take the beating". "No!" Nellie yelled "I will not take a beating for you!". Sly was getting annoyed, so annoyed he was just ready to beat them all up. "Okay never mind!" Sly said annoyed,

Shazza thought they had forgot about her getting them lost but, she was wrong. When she looked at them they all had an annoyed look on they're face. "Okay maybe someelse should read the map" Shazza said nervously. "Maybe!" SLy said his fist clenched again. "Oh crap" Shazza said. Ty tryed to stop him but, didn't even get to grab him.

"Aaaahh help me" Shazza screamed. Ty quickl rushed over to them and trying to break up the fight. which wasn't really working. Nellie looked around and saw a path just i n front of them. She picked up the map and looked at it. Her eyes lit up. "Guys! i found the path" SHe said. Nobody heard her. "Guys?" She said. Still didn't hear her. SHe was getting annoyed. "GUYS!" She yelled. "What!" They said. "I found the path" She said pointing to the path behind her. They stopped and looked at her. "Oh, i guess shazza wasn't completely lost" Ty said. Sly didn't say anything.

"Can we just get going already?" Nellie asked. "Okay" The other three said. They went down the path, and were suprised to find that they were actually going the right way. But, shazza suddenly stopped staring at a gate that was near them. "What are you looking at?" Sly asked. "Look at that gate" She said. They turned and looked at it. "What about it?" Nellie, and ty said. "Doesn't it look pretty and...well suspious" Shazza said. "How does it look suspisous?" They all said. "Well it looks like a bunch of enemies could break through it" SHe said grinning. "Yeah right, like a bunch of frill lizards are gonna break through that gate in about 10 seconds" Sly said.

But, suddenly the gate burst down and a bunch of frill lizards burst out. "Oh come on!" Sly said "I didn't mean it!". "Told you so" Shazza said. "Just stop bickering and do something!" Nellie, and ty said. Ty grabbed his boomarangs, so did nellie, and sly. But, all shazza did was run behind a tree. "Shazza!" They yelled. "What?" Shazza said. "Come help us" Nellie said while trying to hold off two frills. "I don't have a boomarang" She said. Suddenly two boomarangs landed in front of her. "Your lucky i have extra" Nellie hissed at her.

Shazza looked at it and gave one a toss. too bad it didn't hit a single frill. "Haven't you heard of aim?" SLy said. "Yes, i can aim see" Shazza said throwing it. It hit one, but almost hit sly who had to duck just to avoid it. "Shazza watch it!" He said. "And stop hiding behind the tree" Ty added. "And also if you don't come out, and help us were gonna get our asses kicked. Just when she finished it a frill came flying at her. She turned to see it came from where sly was. "Hey watch where your aiming those things" She said to him. "Whatever" He said destorying two more of them.

After a few minutes they were all gone (Well that's what they thought). "Finally they're gone!" Shazza cheered but when she looked at the others they were looking behind her. "What! Is that giant spider back?" She said. "No" They all said. "Then what?" Shazza said. "Look out!" They yelled. She turned around and screamed. A uber frill was behind her. "Holy crap!" Nellie screamed.

SHazza jumped out of the way before it charged. When it came closer to the others. They jumped. But, it was too late for ty it grabbed him and pulled him towards it. "Ty!" Shazza, and nellie screamed. Sly quickly grabbed his boomarang, and threw it, too bad the uber frill hit it back and hit sly's back causing him to collaspe right there. "Sly!" Nellie screamed running over to him. Shazza looked at the boomarang she held. She looked at the frill, and quickly threw it and hit the lizard causing it to let go of ty. "Thanks shazza" Ty said grabbing his boomarangs which were on the ground in front of him. Nellie was still trying to wake sly up unfortunately it wasn't working.

She suddenly turned around to see the frill looking at her as if it were going to charge. "Nellie move!" Ty, and shazza screamed. Nellie tryed to grab sly but, for the first few seconds it wasn't working. She finally got him and stood up but, when she got a few feat in the other direction she tripped and dropped sly down next to her. Ty, and shazza looked at eachother then turned their attention back to the frill who was charging at nellie. She closed her eyes prepared to feel pain but when it didn't come she opened her eyes to see that the frill was dead right in front of her. She looked to see a few burn marks.

"Are you okay?" Ty said helping her up. Just when ty was about to pick up sly, he saw he was waking up. "what happened? What i miss?" He asked. "Oh you just missed a uber frill trying to kill us" Nellie said. "Oh" Sly said. Nellie grabbed his shoulders and helped him up suddenly getting flipped over to the other side, "What was that for?" She said looking at sly. "Oh, that was for dropping me" Sly said.

Nellie put on a light smile, and got up she knew sly wouldn't really hurt her, and he didn't do it hard enough to kill her, or injure her. "Okay anyway now that that's done let's go" Ty said. Shazza was the first to follow followed by sly, and nellie.

A few minutes later they were at an entrance to the next area. "Well looks like we made it through" Shazza said. "and we only got lost two times!" Sly said. "Oh shut up" Shazza said. "No you shut up" Sly said. "Okay no more fighting we have to get going" Nellie said. Sly, and shazza looked away from eachother.

Ty look through the entrance. "Hey guys come here" He said. They went over to him. "Awesome the next area is a snow area" Shazza said. Nellie, and sly just looked at eachother thinking. "How the heck is there a snow area next to a forest?". Ty stepped in nearly slipping on some ice in front of him. Shazza carefully stepped in and Said. "You okay?" She said. Ty just nodded. SLy, and nellie stepped in and looked around. "Okay now we just have to figure out which way to go" Nellie said looking at the map. Suddenly she got a snowball thrown at her. "Okay who did that?" SHe said. She looked and saw shazza and ty both holding a snowball. "Uhhhh...sly did it" Ty said accidently throwing the snowball at him.

"That's it" Sly said ,making one. Nellie looked annoyed for a second but, shrugged putting the map away and making a quick snowball.

**Okay so they just got through the forest, and now a snow area what's next? I don't know, anyway not as much funny, but i'll work on that, and one more thing read and review (Unless you don't like it) See ya :D**


	3. Adventure through the snowy mountains

**Yo what's up? I've finally found time to update. yeah sorry about it but, i've been busy.**

"Okay so were in a snow area now?". "No ty were in a cold white desert" Sly said sarcasticly.

"Okay you didn't have to use sarcasm" Ty said. "Actually ty it makes sense to use sarcasm" Nellie said. "Just shut up nellie" He responded. "Can't we all shut and get going already" Shazza said. "WHatever gets us there faster" Sly said slightly annoyed.

They looked down to see a steep hill. "Okay how are we going to get down there?" Shazza asked. "We'll figure that out when we figure out how steep it is" Ty said. "And how are we going to figure out how steep it is?" SLy asked. "Like this" Ty said pushing sly down the hill. "How does that help?" Nellie asked.

"We find out how steep it is" Ty said. Nellie glared at him and pushed him down. "Nellie! I'll kill you" He yelled. She turned and looked at shazza and said. "Well your next". "No i don't wanna go" Shazza said backing up. Nellie grabbed her and put her facing toward the hill. Just as she was about to push her they heard a loud bang. They paused and looked at eachother. "Okay i definately don't wanna" SHazza said. "Just go down there!" Nellie yelled pushing her. "I hate you" She yelled as she went down the hill.

"Well i guess i;m next" She said stepping onto the hill purposly falling so she could go down. At the bottom ty and sly were waiting for the girls to come. "Where the hell are they?" Ty asked. "Beats me" Sly said. "Look out!" They heard shazza scream. They turned to see shazza rolling right at them. "Oh crap!" THey both said dashing to the side. Shazza stopped right in the middle of them.

"Sorry" She said. "You are so lucky you didn't hit us" Sly said. Suddenly nellie ran right into him sending them both to ground. "Spoke too soon sly" Ty said laughing. "Sorry about that! I forgot to tell you to look out" She said. "I hate you" He said pushing her off and getting up. "Okay now that were done here let's get going" Ty said walking ahead, The others followed him through the snow covered land through tree covered forest, and lots of icey ground, until they reached a large frozen lake.

"Okay so what do we do now? Shazza said. "We could find a way around it or go across it which might not be the best idea" Nellie said. "Why's that" Ty asked. "Looks like it might crack if someone steps on it" Sly anwsered for nellie. "No it doesn't" Shazza said. Nellie picked a nearby rock and threw carefully on to the ice, which made it slightly crack. "Oh nevermind what i said" Shazza said. "Okay so we have to find a way around it" Ty said. "To do that we'd have to walk around the edges" Nellie said. "We'd have to be careful" Sly said. "How are we gonna be careful when the ice just cracked" Shazza asked.

"SHazza it's obious we just..." Ty said. "If your gonna say throw me onto the ice to see if it cracks" SLy interupted. "Sly i was just gonna say we walk slowly" Ty said glancing at him. "Oh" Sly said. "Okay if you two are done let's get across there before something happens" Nellie said. They carefully started to walk along the edge, About halfway there shazza suddenly stopped and looked to see if the ice was cracking. "Shazza if your checking if the ice is cracking it's not" Sly said. "Are you sure?" Shazza asked. "Yes shazza he's sure" ty and nellie said.

Shazza was about to say something but, saw that the others were glancing at her and she knew that she had to shut up. So she did. A few minutes later they were across. "Okay we've been walking for a long time can we take a break" Shazza asked. "Whatever shuts you up" They all said. So they stopped and sat down by a nearby tree. "Okay so far this had been boring and annoying as heck" Nellie said. Suddenly nellie got a snowball thrown at her. "Okay who's the idiot who threw that?" She asked. They all went silent. But, as soon as nellie was about to speak shazza and sly pointed at ty.

"Ty!" Nellie yelled grabbing a snowball and tossing it at him. Too bad he ducked and it hit sly. "Ty, i hate you" He said also throwing one at him. Then he ducked again and the snowball hit shazza. "Okay that's it" Shazza said. Then seconds after they got into an out of control snowball fight. It lasted for a while well that was until One of them was dumb enough to hit an random uber lizard who just apeared a few minutes before. "Oh crud" Nellie said with a gulp. Ty and sly froze looked at eachother. Shazza just stood there frozen in fear. "kay who hit it?" Nellie asked. Ty and shazza pointed to sly.

"Sly, i hate you" She said. THe uber lizard came at them at full speed. "Oh my goodness!" SHazza screamed. They all jumped to the side. "Grab your boomarangs!" Ty yelled. They did what they said and grabbed their boomarangs. Sly was the first to throw his too bad the uber lizard hit it back. "Oh crap" He said ducking too bad he stood up when it passed him and it came back and hit him. "Really sly you had no idea it was gonna come back?" Nellie said. "Shut up!" He said.

"Pay attention it's attacking" Ty said. They turned their attention back to the lizard which was coming right toward them. "Oh my god" They both said jumping to the side. Too bad they both tripped and the beast had gotton closer. Nellie closed her eyes prepared to feel pain. They heard a loud zap and looked to see that the beast was on the ground knocked out. "Wow i had to save you two, unbelieveable" Ty said. "Just shut up" Sly said. They got up and quickly ran off before it woke up.

They ended up at an icey cave with icicles hanging from the ceiling. "Okay so i guess this is where we go next" Shazza said. "No shazza it's the completely wrong way" Sly said sarcasticly. "No need for sarcasm sly" Nellie said. "Well sarcasm actually was nessacary" Ty said. "Just be quiet" Sly said.

**Okay so the update is a little late, so sorry i was busy and couldn't find time to update. But, i'm trying to find time to update so my update might be a little late see ya read and review and don't review if you don't like it.**


	4. Through the icey cave!, how fun : Not!

**Okay i updated one of my other stories so i just figured i'd update this one to. okay anyway here's the chapter**

They stared into the cave for several minutes. "Okay are we just gonna stare at the cave or go in?" Nellie asked impatiently.

"First we should see if it's safe to go in" Ty picked up a rock and threw inside the cave, waited for several minutes.

"It seems safe" Shazza said. All of sudden the rock came flying out of the cave entrance. "I think you spoke too soon" Ty said.

"I know! now be quiet!" Shazza said. "SHould we really go in there?" nellie asked. "Well nellie it's either go in there or turn around and take the short way through a killer forest!" Sly said.

"I vote we take the short way!" Shazza yelled out. "Be quiet!" The other three yelled. "We can't we'd have to go back through that killer forest and through another killler forest!' Nellie said.

"Okay fine, but if we get killed by bigfoot i'll kill you" Shazza said. "How can you kill if your already dead? and what about bigfoot!" Ty said.

"Yeah, what if he's in there?" Shazza asked. "He's not in there shazza, it's probally the sasquatch" Sly said with a grin.

"Okay i don't wanna go in there!" Shazza shrieked like a little girl. "He's just trying to scare you" Ty reasurred.

"can we go now?" Nellie asked. Ty nodded at her. The four carefully walked through the cave holding their boomarangs in case of an attack.

"Guys do you think that the sasquatch could be in here?" shazza asked. "I doubt it" Ty said.

"Hey guys i know this is random, but aren't bigfoot and the sasquatch are the same thing?" Nellie asked.

"I dunno," Sly paused, "Maybe, maybe not". "I don't think so, i think they're completely different!" Shazza said. "Are you sure about that shazza?" Ty asked.

"Yes, ty i am" Shazza said arms crossed. Ty rolled his eyes. "okay fine they're completely different".

They walked farther and stopped at the sound of a loud roar. "Oh my goodness, what is that?" Shazza said jumping behind sly. "Probally bigfoot" Sly anwsered. "No it's sasquatch!" Shazza responded.

"They're the same thing!" Ty and nellie yelled. "But you said they were completely different!" Shazza whined. "It's called sarcasm!" Nellie said. "yeah i thought you'd know that by now, for gosh sakes we've spoken in sarcasm a whole bunch of times already" Ty said.

"You didn't need to yell!" Shazza said running off farther into the cave. "Shazza! come back!" Ty called. They waited for several minutes to see if she'd come back.

"Okay we have to go in after her" Nellie said. "Why can't we just leave her here" Sly said. Ty smacked sly in the back of the head with his boomarang. "No, sly we can't"

"Aw man that would of been fun" Sly complained. "Okay you know what since shazza isn't here we'll call you shazza since your acting like her" Ty said. "Really?" Sly asked. "Then stop complaining!"

They continued on for several minutes through ice filled rooms with icicles on the ceiling, oddly enough empty rooms with nothing in it, and rooms with fish that literally try to eat you. 

"Okay i officially hate this cave" Nellie said. "Me too" Sly said. "Me three" Ty said. They walked on and stopped in front of a very suspicoius looking door.

"Shazza you in here?" ty called. There was no response. "I guess she's not in there" nellie said. They frozed when they heard the same roar from a ways back. "Uh...can we find shazza and get outta here?" Sly asked. "Yeah i agree" Nellie said. "Fine we'll make it quick" Ty said.

"Ty!" They heard someone yell. They turned around to see shazza running toward them. "wow that was fast" Nellie said. "thank goodness i found you i was like running from this ugly brown beast that i ran into and then i ran here and found you" Shazza said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! you led it here?" Ty almost screamed. 'Why was i supose to?" Shazza said. "No! Now were all dead!" Sly said. "Thanks alot...shazza" She paused halfway and stared wide-eyed behind shazza.

Shazza sighed and said. "It's behind me, isn't it?". They nodded. Shazza turned around and gasped. 'Holy crap run for it!" She yelled. She ran past them screaming at the top of her lungs through the doorway. The others looked at the beast in front of them, then ran.

"Maybe running wasm't a wise idea" Nellie said. "Why would you say that?" Shazza asked. They stopped and turned to see a icicle flying at them. They ducked and looked behind to see it broken in peices.

"That's why" Nellie said. They rushed down the narrow path again looking behind a few times. "Okay i now officially hate this cave" Nellie said. "You already said that!" Sly said giving her a confused look. "I know!" She responded. All of sudden three big icicles fell in front of them.

"Oh really? this is just great!" Sly yelled. They turned slowly to see the beast glaring at them. "Nice beast, please don't hurt us" Nellie said. He went to hit them. They all ran in seperate directions, too bad shazza picked a bad direction and ran right into the ice.

"Watch where your going!" Ty said. His eyes widdened. "Let her go, you ugly whatever you are!" Ty yelled. It went oh ty i'd run if i were you" Sly said. Ty stood there and stared at the beast.

It went to attack. "Holy crap help me!" Ty screamed. The other three stared in horror. "Don't just stare do something!" Ty screamed again. Sly and nellie looked at eachother grabbing their boomarang. Shazza got up from where the beast dropped her.

Shazza watched in horror as nellie and sly threw their boomarangs as the beast chased after ty. "Okay this isn't working!" Sly said. "I realized that 5 minutes ago!" Nellie said. Shazza groaned and walked up to a wall gave a kick, and a icicle fell from the ceiling and knocked out the beast.

The others looked at her. "Well i feel like a idiot" Nellie said. "Me too" Sly said. "Thank you shazza! thank you!" Ty said hugging her. He let go instantly though. "You finally thanked me" Shazza said. "You never thanked her?" Nellie asked. "Sly doesn't thank you, does he?" Ty asked.

She looked at sly. "No you never do". "Then do something useful" Sly said. Nellie rolled her eyes, grabbed his ear and dragged him outta the cave after ty melted the icicles with his firerang.

They followed them. "Ow, can you please let go?" Sly begged. "No, i'm doing something useful" Nellie said. "and that would be?". "Making this go faster, oh and you" Nellie said.

"look i see a light" Shazza said quite loudly. "Do you have to say it that loud?" Ty asked. They stepped outside to see a field with a lake in the middle of it.

"Okay how this could possibly be near an icey cave, i do not know" Sly said. "Don't even question it sly, don't even question it" Shazza said.

**Okay so this chapter is done! yay! anyway read and review, oh don't review if you don't like it or i'll fire mah lazer at ya. Just kidding. but don't review if you don't like it**


	5. Open areas can be very bad! xD

**Hiya ppl! I finally felt like updating this story (Lol xD). Anyway i am so sorry for the late update, I've been distracted lately. Anyway enjoy :)**

Ty and the others glanced at the place in confusion.

"I still don't get how this place could be located near an ice cave" Sly commented

"And since when does the logic of this world ever make since?" Ty asked him

"Never"

Nellie glanced at the area before taking a step and, somehow, acciedently fell and went rolling down the hill, only to land face first on the ground.

"Are you okay down there!" Shazza yelled down

"I'm okay!" She responded

"This has happened way too many times" Ty said arms crossed

"It's only happened three times now, of least i think it has" Sly said

"Exactly sly, that's the point"

They glanced at eachother before carefully making their wat down the hill. When they got down and stopped in front of Nellie, who looked ticked at the moment. all of a sudden she slapped ty and sly before saying, "That's for not caring!"

"Hey! it's not our job to care, it's our job to get to cass' base and destory him" Sly said

"Your only saying that, because he lied to you about our parents being trapped in that one realm place thing" Ty said

"Realm place thing?"

"I couldn't think of anything to say okay!"

After several, Awkward, minutes of silence. They started walking only to find them-selves looking at the lake that they saw earlier.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with anything?" Shazza asked them

"I dunno"

They stared at eachother awkwardly for several moments before continuing. They stopped when they got to an area where there were several frill lizards talking. They got silently behind some bushes and listened from behind them.

"Okay, so what did cass say we had to do?" One of the frills said

"He told us to make sure that ty and his friends don't get to his base in cassopolis"

"Should we really be saying where his base is?"

"No, but they probally know already"

Shazza glanced at the others before saying, "I didn't know that"

"You didn't we mentioned it a bunch of times before this" Nellie said

"really? I guess I wasn't listening"

They glanced at eachother for a second before turning their attention back to the group of frills.

"What if they come? are we suposed to attack them or run away like the idiots we are"

"We're not idiots! ty and his friends are idiots!"

"But, Their not all his friends, you know he'e related to sly right?"

"How come I didn't know that?"

"Because your the idiot here!"

Ty, Nellie and Sly glanced at Shazza before saying, "I knew there were more idiots like you in the world"

"I AM NOT A IDIOT!" She yelled

All of a sudden they found themselves glancing in shock at the group of frills.

"Shazza" Ty started

"Yes?" She responded

"Your an idiot"

The group of frills looked at the one on the right and said, "See they're more idiots like you"

"Really? your a b*tch, you know that?"

"Yes, now what are we suposed to do?"

"Uh...we try to attack first" Ty said

So that's what they did. One of the frill's ran up to them and attempted to hit them, but sly quickly grabbed it's arm and flipped him over on it's back before pinning him to a tree and tying him to it with a rope that was just sitting around.

"Consider yourself warned" Sly said

"That failed, time for plan B"

All of sudden they ran off screaming at the top of their lungs.

"That was pathetic" Nellie commented with her arms crossed

"I know, anyway, we should get going" Ty said

They continued to travel on until they got to a random open area.

"I don't think we should go in there" Shazza commented

"Why? Are you scared?" Sly said with a grin

"No, it's just when ever there's a open area like this, something always goes wrong"

"No it doesn't"

Ty and Nellie glanced at eachother before saying, "Shut up!"

They stared at them for several seconds.

"I've got an idea. I'll go in first, Sly your coming with me" Nellie said

"Why? Can't you go alone?" Sly asked

"No, someone has to come with me"

Nellie crossed her arms before grabbing sly's arm and dragging him with her. They waited several minutes before saying, "Okay, I think it's safe".

Just as Ty and Shazza were about to step into the area, a random rock fel in the middle of the room seperating them. "Oh crap" Sly said

"That could gone alot better!" Nellie said

"Ha! See! I told you so!" Shazza said

"Were screwed!" Ty said

**So that's it for this chapter and there is a second part to this chapter (And that would be next chapter). So I hope you enjoyed it. It'a a little shorter than i expected and shorter than most chapters (Of least I think it is). So anyway read and review. **


	6. Open areas can very bad Pt 2

**Hey ppl! this is the second part to the last chapter i posted. I couldn't type this up yesterday, because i was at my mom's wedding and reception. So yeah I'm just posting this now anyway enjoy! :D**

Ty and Shazza stared at eachother for several, silent, minutes.

"This is just fricken great!," Ty yelled, "We got so fricken close! and this just had to happen! I hate this F*cking place"

"Ty! watch the d*mn language!" Shazza yelled at him

"You just swore! and telling him to watch the language" Nellie said from the other side

"Yeah what's the deal with that b*tch!" Sly commented

"am I the only one who didn't swear yet?" Nellie said arms crossed

"Yes, yes you are" Shazza said

After several long minutes of discussing why the f*ck Nellie doesn't swear, they finally decided to try to come up with a plan.

"Any ideas yet?" Ty asked

"No!" Everyone else responded

"This sucks"

"Thank you for pointing out the obious, ty" Sly said sarcasticly

"Hey! There's no need for sarcasm!" He responded rudely

Nellie and Shazza just stood there listening to the brothers argue for several LONG minutes. That was until Nellie yelled,

"Both of you shut the f*ck up!"

They all stood there in silence for several seconds

"What?" Nellie asked

"You finally swore!" They all said

"Yeah, So?"

"That's a perfect reason to celebrate! That's when we get outta here!" Ty said

"Than won't that be two reasons to celebrate?" Shazza asked

"Yes"

After several minutes of thinking they finally came up with an idea. Nellie and Ty had decided to throw their smasherangs at the same time to see if the explosion was the big enough to blow up the rock.

"Ready nellie?" Ty asked her

"Yeah, I'm ready" She responded

They threw the boomarangs at the rock at the same time. Moments later the smoke cleared and they were covered in black ash. Unfortunately the rock was still there.

"Wha...What it's still there?" Nellie said angrely

"Aparently yes" Sly said arms crossed

There were several moments of silence until Nellie randomly screamed..."D*MMIT!". They all stared at her in shock.

"What?" She said confused

"You have serious problems" Shazza said from behind Ty

"So? Gotta problem with that?"

"Actaully yes" Sly said

Nellie just glared at them for several seconds until the rock seperating them randomly fell apart

"Nellie" Ty started

"Yes?"

"You are the best"

There were several minutes of silence until they decided to continue walking on. They came upon a random entrance to a short cave.

"A random cave? Why the hell would this be here?" Ty questioned

"I dunno, but in order to get through here, we have to go in" Nellie said

They glanced at eachother before entering the cave and stopping when they noticed a random frill lizard standing in the middle of the path

"Who the f*ck are you?" Sly asked

"I'm a frill lizard and I'm here to destroy you!" He responded

"We knew that, we meant your name" Shazza said

"Uh...Some guy you will never know!" He responded

"Okay?, but you do realize we have to kick your *ss right?" Sly asked

The frill lizard only stood there in silence before running up to him and kicking him where you really wouldn't wanna be kicked.

"What the f*ck was that for?" He asked angrely

"I dunno, but bye!"

He ran off down the cave path. They all stared at eachother in a very awkward silence before continueing down the cave path. They stopped to see that cave led to an large open area. After looking around for a bit they entered that area.

They looked around until they noticed cassopolis in the distance.

"Yay! we finally found it!" Shazza cheered

"But, wait a minute! isn't that the beach over there?" Nellie asked

"Yes" Ty said

"We could of...taken the path from the beach!"

"Yes, I tried explaining that to you" Sly said annoyed

"Oh well of least we're here" Shazza said

IT was silent.

"Right?"

**Okay so i started typing this a couple days ago and now it's saturday and It's done. I was camping with my parents and sisters, but my fricken step sister kept throwing her d*mn fits and it was annoying me, so I had mom drop me off at my grandmas. **

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! Review if you like it! and don't review if you don't! Peace out dudes!**


End file.
